Arremate me pra você!
by Pepinha Minematu
Summary: Um leilão beneficente em prol de um bem maior ou um bando de mulheres sedentas pelos prazeres de um homem? Summary horrível, título horrível, mas leiam  :
1. Introdução

Introdução

Então a tão sonhada noite chegou. Todas as mulheres mais ricas da nossa sociedade vestiram-se como princesas, pegaram seus talões de cheque e saíram noite afora em direção ao State Hall. Lá seriam leiloados os solteiros mais bonitões e bem sucedidos de toda a cidade. Claro que o leilão seria beneficente, mas isso era só uma desculpa para mostrar como eram vorazes e implacáveis quando traçavam um objetivo. Os homens, também são parte importante desse leilão então se arrumam para instigá-las a comprá-los, claro que um pouco de carisma também ajuda nessas horas.

Senhoras e senhores deixem-me recebê-los neste meu delicioso leilão. Puxem uma cadeira e aproveitem o espetáculo desta noite.


	2. Naruto & Hinata

** Parte 1: Preparação para o Leilão**

****

_ Capítulo 1 – Hinata e Naruto_

A noite na residência dos Hyuuga estava agitada, afinal de contas três pessoas do famoso clã iriam participar do leilão mais comentado daquela época do ano.

Daquela vez não tinha escapatória, Hinata prometeu ao seu pai que só iria naquele leilão quando sua irmãzinha, Hanabi, fizesse 18 anos e assim poderia comprar seu homem também. Infelizmente aquela data chegou.

Hinata tinha ignorado sua irmã o dia todo, porque era culpa dela ter feito 18 anos e por isso tinha que comparecer ao leilão. Bem, não era culpa dela, mas alguém tinha que ser o culpado.

A porta do guarda roupa não estava fechada totalmente, pois o pacote que continha o vestido tinha se prendido entre a porta e o guarda roupa.

- Droga! – Praguejou baixinho com medo de ter amassado aquela parte do vestido.

Retirou o vestido do plástico e analisou-o novamente.

- Seja o que Deus quiser.

E foi tomar banho.

X

Do outro lado da cidade, Naruto estava apenas de toalha olhando para seu smoking preto. Estava faltando alguma coisa...

- Onde deixei a gravata?

Não estava com pressa, então foi pentear o cabelo. Passou um creme para diminuir o volume enquanto seu gato, Miumiu, encarava-o seriamente.

- Até homens tem muito volume no cabelo ok? – E sorriu para o gato.

Então percebeu que a gravata estava presa na patinha do gato. Pegou a gravata e colocou em cima do smoking novamente.

- Agora sim posso tomar meu banho em paz.

Colocou uma touca pra não tirar o creme do cabelo e foi para o chuveiro.

X

- O vestido azul marinho que sua mãe escolheu lhe caiu muito bem, filha.

Isso ela não podia negar, o vestido longo de cetim apertado no busto e solto no resto do corpo tinha ficado maravilhoso. As alças cruzadas no decote das costas eram o toque final do vestido. Sem contar que a cor escolhida era parecida com o tom de seu cabelo.

- É pai, ficou ótimo.

Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho de casa e arrumou o cabelo.

- Filha, você está linda! E volte pra casa com um homem bem bonito.

- Eu imagino que tipo de pai fala isso pra filha...

- Eu falo isso pra minha filha. Só estou brincando. Não sei o que deveria dizer numa ocasião dessas.

- Eu diria "Você está linda filha"

- Você está linda filha.

Ela riu.

- Obrigada pai.

O carro deu duas buzinadas e mandando beijos para o pai, saiu da casa.

X

Naruto se analisava em frente do espelho. Dava uma volta, se olhava por cima do ombro, afrouxava a gravata, apertava a gravata e mesmo assim ele não sabia o que estava faltando.

Então percebeu que estava sem o lenço que ficava no bolso do paletó.

- Miumiu!

O gato balofo apareceu de trás do sofá com o lenço na boca.

- Mas será que eu não posso deixá-lo nem por um momento sozinho?

Ajeitou o lenço no bolso de forma a deixar a parte molhada escondida.

- Agora eu vou, até mais tarde Miumiu.

E arrumando o cabelo se dirigiu até o carro de luxo estacionado em frente da sua própria garagem.

****

Espaço da Autora**:**

**__**_Olá queridos leitores, tudo bom com vocês? Nem sei se tenho leitores porque daí estaria falando com o nada -q  
>Enfim! Queria agradecê-los por lerem a minha fanfic mesmo com esse nome esquisito que me lembra música sertaneja.<em>

_Sempre quis escrever uma fic sobre um leilão de homens. E como eu acho que Naruto é o anime/manga que tem mais homens decidi fazer com ele. _

_Por favor mandem reviews e façam uma senhora feliz (: LOL_

_ Beijinhos, Pépinha :3 27/01/2012_


End file.
